The Savages of The Blasted Lands
The Savages are a savage race that lives in the Blasted Lands. They are feral and evil, and reconize no-one but themselves. They are the most sentient race in the Blasted Lands. The Savages, living in such a harsh environment, naturally have superhuman strength, and good immunity. They are fierce fighters, but hardly leave their wastelands in large numbers. There appears to be some strange political structure that barely makes sense to anyone but them. Nobody is quite sure of where they came from. They were first rumors, the talk of drunkards at taverns. But then respected scholars began to see and make note of them in increasing numbers. They have been seen coming out of rifts in the ground, which are thought to be openings to a large, complex tunnel system. They are thought to have festered from some large, central organic being thought to live deep in the tunnels. This was confirmed when a group of pioneering scholars captured a Kantus, and interrogated him using "manual uncoiling", a magic-physical torture nearly impossible to resist. The Savages have a number of strange customs. The most prominent is The Great Feast. This is one of the only times that they leave the Blasted Lands in large numbers. The Great Feast is a celebration of when the first of the Savages came to be. During this celebration, the Savages go out and capture around a hundred people from surrounding areas. Half of these are sacrificed to their creator, the large being in the tunnels, and the other half are then gutted, roasted, and eaten. The entrails from the killed prisoners are used as gory decorations on the homes' interiors. The Savages also cover themselves in blood from the prisoners. The Creatures Drones The most common savage is the Drone. They do the fighting, hard work, and what is considered the lower work. They are usually about the height of a man. A Drone isn't especially trained in anything, and are usually the younger savages. Drones have almost no social or political status. A Drone is the lowest possible class, and is the class most savages are born into. Some may go on to be Warlords, but most never advance past this stage. Pyrotechnics The next most common is what's called the Pyrotechnics. They are masters of explosive devices, and weaponary. Most Drones can become Pyrotechnics, but they usually chose not to. Pyrotechnics are trained in close quarter combats, and are usually younger to adolescent. Pyrotechnics have a bit more social status, but barely any political power. A Pyrotechnic is a notch above the Drone. Butchers The next is the Butchers. They are, as their name implies, masters of the blade. Drones can become Butchers if they turned down the possibility to become a Pyrotechnic. They could also become Boomers. Butchers are even better at CQC, and tend to use extremely large cleavers as weapons. They are usually about eight feet tall. Butchers have a good social status, and minimal political power. Boomer Right beside Butcher is a Boomer. They are the same size as Butchers, but they make use of guns that shoot molotov-like projectiles. Drones can become Boomers if they decide to become that instead of a Butcher. Boomers have the same social and political status as a Butcher. Kantus After a Boomer is a Kantus. A Kantus is considered a priest and a healer in the Savage tradition. A Kantus can only achieve that rank through direct bloodline of other Kantus. They are about as tall as Boomers or Butchers, but they are thinner. They use automatic crossbows with poison tipped bolts. They h ave good social status, and are one of the leaders in politics. Armoured Kantus After a Kantus is an Armoured Kantus. They are direct servants of the Warlord or Queen. They are about nine feet tall, and are considered priests and are also healers. They used dual automatic crossbows, and have the highest social and political status next to the Warlord or Queen. Their armour is made of pure Nightsteel, which is found in high quantities in the Blasted Lands, and is nearly impossible to get through. Warlord/Queen The leader is a Warlord or Queen. Either birthright, Drone or the Kantus, can achieve this rank, but usally only Kantus acheive it because of their superior birthrights. They are the leaders of the Savages, and are the best fighters, the biggest people, and the most brutal. Used Animals The Savages make use of a variety of equally feral mounts and animals. These are the ones they use most. Corpser The Corpser is a large, spider-like animal that is used to dig tunnels. They are large, fierce, and can smash almost anything. They are the size of a house, and their legs are heavily armored. Tempest Another is the Tempest. They are large, beetle-like flying mounts. They shoot rays of light that can melt steel in seconds. They are usually ridden by Warlords or Armored Kantus. Bloodmount The next most-used is a Bloodmount. They are a two-legged, fast creature that can tear people apart with it's jaws. Pyrotechnics usually ride them into battle. Leviathan The next creature is a Leviathan. They can be huge or small, depending on age. The largest recorded one dwarfed the city of Kritana. They are sea creatures, which are commanded by either Armored Kantus, or the Warlord/Queen through some form of telepathy. They have mouths filled with thousands of razor-sharp teeth, and an armored body. They have several tentacles that are covered in razor-sharp barbs, and have hard spikes on the tips for punching through metal and such. They are thought to be kept in a series of huge lakes in the tunnels. These lakes are assumed to have an underwater entrance to the ocean somewhere. Category:Races Category:Creatures/Monsters/Animals